


DREAMS

by softjoycebyers



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Baby Fic, Dani Ocean-Miller, F/F, Family Fluff, Lou Miller is soft for her wife and daughter, somewhat of a Debbie Ocean character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjoycebyers/pseuds/softjoycebyers
Summary: Dani is having a little trouble sleeping and it's her mothers to the rescue – that's the simple version.





	DREAMS

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to "I Think it's Going to Rain Today", and though it isn't necessary to read that first I do suggest it because I love it so much. 
> 
> Please save your tomato throwing to the end, I am a one-person editing machine so I apologize in advance for any lingering errors. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lou groans lowly as the sound of a piercing cry fills the dark room. 

Debbie rolls away from her to reach for her watch on the nightstand to check the time.

3:30AM. 

Debbie sidles back up to her wife’s side as the cries continue, snuggling deeper into the other woman’s neck, sighing deeply, just one second longer. 

“I’ll get her,” Debbie finally mumbles. 

Lou’s only response was an unintelligible grumble.

Debbie laughs moving to get out of bed, “3:30 baby... she made it to 3:30.”

She gets no reaction out of Lou – not that she expected one anyway. Debbie already knew her wife had gone back to sleep. She always marveled at how fast Lou could fall asleep – it was a trait she now wished their daughter had somehow inherited. But Dani was doing her level best tonight or this morning, to wake the dead. And If not the dead, then Debbie was sure it was all of New York City. 

Debbie picks up the wailing 2-month old from the bassinet that’s taken up residence near their bed, cradling her to her chest. 

“We’re getting better little one.” She rubs the child’s back.

“That was 2 more hours than the last time,” Debbie whispers into the soft wisps of her daughter's downy hair. She wasn’t sure when she became that person who would talk to babies in that voice, but she’d deny it to her friends if they’d ever caught her doing it. 

She changes Dani’s diaper hoping that would be the only thing bothering her but the baby’s cries only seem to intensify when she done. 

Debbie closed her tired eyes for a second, thinking. She takes Dani back in her arms and paces the length of the room but that wasn’t working either. 

 

“Hungry?” Debbie asks Dani as if she would respond. “We’ll it try anyway.”

 

Once in the hall Debbie pauses to hear for any movement out Constance’s room, their latest houseguest. The last thing she needs is for the younger woman to be up at this hour as well. But she doesn’t hear anything, and she was grateful that like Lou, Constance could also sleep through an apocalypse.

Debbie had always been a light sleeper, jail had made that even lighter. But when she was pregnant she was sleeping more and deeper, and since Dani’s birth she’s found herself craving it. Lou’s been a tremendous help with letting her do just that, and Debbie sometimes felt guilty. Like, maybe she wasn’t doing enough for their daughter and that’s why she couldn’t figure out what was bothering her right now. 

Debbie shakes the momentary bout of insecurity and finally heads down the stairs and into the kitchen in search of a bottle. 

She doesn’t bother turning on a light, having already memorized the kitchen’s layout long ago. Debbie grabs the bottle of formula from the fridge and puts in the bottle warmer plugged into the wall on the counter, powering it on. She goes to sit it in one of the bar stools but Dani wasn’t having it. 

Debbie groans, “Fine. We’ll stand.”

Debbie moves into the large open space that functions as their living room, meeting room, and Lou’s motor shop, rocking the baby as she went along. The bottle now forgotten on the counter. But nothing she tried would calm her daughter down. 

She presses her lips to the crown of the baby’s head and inhales deeply. Trying to ward off the panic that’s rising inside her. Insecurity was relatively new to Debbie, and she wasn’t sure how to deal with it. It was moments like this that bothered her the most. And she realizes, belatedly that maybe this was why she’s been leaning on Lou so heavily. 

Doubt was not was not a feeling Debbie was familiar with, but it was something she was slowly accepting came with parenthood, if listening to Tammy was anything to go by. She had always been more interested in adults and what she could steal from them, after all. Them she could handle, and maybe that’s why it took her so long to decide to do this with Lou. Lou, Debbie muses, her amazing wife who’s taken to their baby like a duck to water. She was only slightly envious that it seemed to come so easy for Lou. But she was also happy she had such a strong partner to fall back on. 

She could do this, Debbie decides. She was Dani’s mother too, she could figure this out on her own. 

Debbie walks over to Lou’s record player in the corner, turning on the lamp next to it. She half hopes the music drowns out Dani’s cries as well as sooth her at the same time. It was a trick that used to work on her when was still pregnant and Dani was particularly active, Lou would sing to her, and that would calm her down, so Debbie thought why not. She’s not sure what record had been left on their from the last time the girls were together, but she hopes it’s something good. 

Debbie makes sure the volume is at an acceptable level for the late, or rather early, hour. And as the needle touches the disk and the first drumroll of Fleetwood Mac’s “Dreams” begins to play Dani’s cries also diminish to whimper. 

“That was it?” 

Dani’s whimpers turn into a sneeze, and then she yawns, sticking her thumb in her mouth, burrowing into her mother’s chest. 

Debbie laughs, gently taking the finger out from the baby’s mouth. 

She hugs Dani tighter to her, “you’re so cute. You are definitely your other mother’s child.”

A beat, “Lou, you can come out now.”

Debbie hears her wife’s deep sigh as she moves to climb down the rest of the stairs and into the minimal light. 

“Well, she had to have gotten something from me,” Lou responds cheekily, wrapping her arms around Debbie’s waist, swaying with her in time with the music. 

“We didn’t wake you, did we?”

Lou shakes her head lazily, “I was already up.” 

Debbie hummed and settles back into Lou’s chest, allowing her to move them. 

“How long have you been up there?”

Lou had been sitting at the top of the stairs for a few minutes. The living room was mostly shrouded in darkness, and from her perch on the stairs where she knew Debbie wouldn’t see her, Lou could unabashedly watch mother and daughter interact. 

It was something she knew was hard for Debbie. Her wife needed a blueprint for anything and everything she did, but Lou had quickly realized parenting was more like throwing a dart in the dark and wishing for the best, and if it didn’t work the first time, you tried again and prayed for a better outcome next time.

But that’s not what Debbie needed to hear. 

“I think she’s out,” Lou whispers. 

Debbie nods slowly in agreement, casting her eyes down to look at their sleeping daughter. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” she breathes. “Finally.”

“How long have you been up there?” Debbie asks again, a bit skeptical that Lou had been sitting at the top of the stairs longer than she was letting on.

”Not long, honest.” Lou rubs Debbie’s arms up and down, “just a few minutes, I just didn’t want to interrupt.”

“You could have,” Debbie says softly. “She might have calmed down sooner. 

Lou frowns turning Debbie around to look at her, tilting her chin up so they’re staring into each other’s eyes. 

She smiles gently at the slightly shorter woman, “no honey. There’s only one person Dani wanted comfort from.”

“But I couldn’t tell which cry this was.”

“And that’s okay. We’re only two months into the job I think we’re allowed a little leniency.”

Debbie snorts, and drops and her head to Lou’s shoulder, “you certainly have a way with words, don’t you?”

“I try,” Lou shrugs. “But it can’t be perfect all the time Deb.” 

“I know.”

“Will you talk to me?”

Debbie nods her head slowly, leaning up to kiss Lou’s lips. 

“Thank you, baby,” she says as Lou deepens their connection. 

Dani squirms a little in Debbie’s arms, sensing she does not want to be squished by her mothers.

“I think that’s our cue to get back to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't let this little fake family go they're so soft. 
> 
> Feed me in reviews, maybe? I'm not sure how I feel about the ending, I've rewritten it both on paper and in my head a thousand times so I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
